The good news
by black.pingy
Summary: It has been months since the wedding of Arianna and Luciano. Arianna is now expecting a child, but she hasn't told Luciano or Rodolfo. How will they react to this? This is a oneshot! I hope you will like it! Please let me know and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys. I really hope you will like this story. It is my first Stravaganza story and i hope you will like it. It is a oneshot! The characters and everything belongs to Mary Hoffman.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Arianna has married Luciano and is now expecting his first child. She hasn't told anyone except her maid Barbara and her mother Sylvia, the previous Duchessa of Belezza. It is now time to tell the news to Luciano and Rodolfo, her father.**_

Arianna was pacing back and forth. Her father and husband still didn't knew that she was expecting Luciano's child. They married 5 months ago. Arianna was afraid to tell them , because maybe Rodolfo will be mad at her to be pregnant so yound and she was afraid, that Luciano will not want a child now.

Her mother Sylvia was there for her all the time now. She came in the open about being the previous Duchessa of Belezza and now everyone was afraid. Maybe someone will stike again. But Arianna didn't think so. She didn't even have time to think about it. She remembered what her mother said to her months ago, before she got married. Her mother left Arianna to her sister, so that she could raise Arianna while Sylvia continued to stand against the di Chimici.

Belezza was very important to her and she wanted the city safe, but she also cared for her family. She didn't want and couldn't give up her child even if it costed her Belezza. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sylvia, who touched her hand and then she heard the footsteps of her father and husband.

Rodolfo bursted in the room first and Luciano soon followed. They both went to their wives and kissed them. Sylvia looked at Arianna, when the men pulled away and nodded her head. Arianna sighed but nodded back. She sat on the throne and cleared her throat. The men looked confused and worried. Sylvia just smiled at her daughter. It was time to tell the news.

-Father and my dear Luciano , i have news to both of you.

She took a deep breath, while the men worried. Sylvia was laughing in her mind.

-I...I am...I am pregnant.

And then there was silence. The silence wasn't long, because Luciano ran to Arianna , picked her up and spun around, all the while screaming:

-Really? Arianna, i can't believe it! I am so happy!

Arianna cried tears of joy and was nodding her head. When Luciano sat her down, Rodolfo came forward and hugged Arianna close to her.

He just said:

-I am very happy for you both. But you better be careful now. I won't let anyone hurt you or the child.

Arianna and Luciano went to their room while Sylvia and Rodolfo stayed and chatted a bit. They all were so happy, that they could hardly sit still. But they had servants and everyone wanted to tell Belezza that the Royal couple will have a child.

_**The end.**_

_**I know it was short and not very interesting, but i just had the idea in my mind all the time and just wanted to share it. Maybe i will write another Stravaganza fic. But let me know what you think about this one. Thank you for reading. And i suggest that you read the Stravaganza series by Mary Hoffman. They are my favourite. I still haven't read the first book (City of masks) and the fifth (City of ships), because i can't get them here and ordering would be very expensive. But let me know , what you think about this one.**_

_**Love ya all,**_


	2. Important AN!

_**Hi , guys! I need your help! **_

_**I will be continuing one of my stories. But it is your job to vote for which one you want me to can vote till 30th June. I will count your votes and then post which story i will be continuing. I have recieved many reviews and messages from you asking me to continue. **_

_**Please, vote. And i will try to post the sequel as quickly as possible. Just don't favourite , because only reviews count in this vote!**_

_**I hope you recieve this soon and start voting. And also, please, tell me what would you like in the sequel. **_

_**Thank you already! I hope to hear from you soon!**_


	3. The voting has ended!

_**Hi, guys!**_

_**All right,the voting has ended!**_

_**Thank you soo much for voting! I really appreciated it! The story that i will write a sequel will be...**_

_**Somewhere in this existence!**_

_**The votes were:**_

_**Maybe his love just wasn't enough-3 votes**_

_**Somewhere in this existence-10 votes**_

_**Under the pale moonlight-0 votes**_

_**It's just a good-bye-5 votes**_

_**I hope, that you all will like it and read it as well. I'm sorry , that the guys who voted for another story didn't get what they wanted, but maybe i will try in the future. I will start to write the sequel in this week someday.**_

_**Again, thank you!**_


End file.
